Claiming
by Shannanaginns
Summary: A demon attacks and reveals something about the way Kagome smells! There are injuries abound. Will they learn why Kagome smells like Inuyasha? Rated for content.
1. Default Chapter

This is my fifth fic. I think it will be good. I hope you all will like it. It is not for anyone younger than 18 so don't read unless you are of age. If you do, don't blame me for your corruption.

I don't own Inuyasha.

Thunder and Blood

I felt him growl deep in his throat. The sound vibrated through his whole being.

I could sense a jewel shard near by… no… wait… two… no… oh shit.

He can smell the demon and his power rushing swiftly towards us.

He set me down from his back so he could protect me while fighting the intruding demon.

"How many are there?" he glanced back at me.

"Four, I can sense four," I looked him in the eyes trying to show him my concern.

"Fuck," he said under his breath.

"What kind of demon is it?" Miroku finally caught up with us.

"It's a thunder demon," Inuyasha sniffed the air, "A strong one, and according to Kagome, it has four shards,"

"What sort of powers do these thunder demons have?" Kirara and Sango landed next to Miroku. Shippo bounced off of Sango's shoulder.

Miroku answered Sango's question, "They have the power to control lightning. We've fought some before, but this one's aura is much stronger,"

Before Sango could reply the demon descended upon us from the tree tops. He landed and smirked, "Inuyasha! You killed my cousins! Now it is time for you to join them in hell!"

I felt Shippo cling to my back as Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetseiga, "I'll chop you into pieces before you can lay a finger on me!" He lunged at the demon missing completely. The demon moved easily out of Inuyasha's way. Before Inuyasha could make another attempt at attacking, the thunder demon shot him with a lightning bolt from the palm of his hand.

Inuyasha let out a howl of pain as the electricity pulsed through his body. He fell to one knee being supported by the Tetseiga. He breathed hard and shuddered.

While Inuyasha recovered from the attack Sango leapt into action.

She was quickly defeated by the thunder demon, who blasted her back. She flew into Miroku; both of them slamming into a tree and sliding down the bark, unconscious with Kirara crushed under both of them.

I watched as Inuyasha leapt into the air swinging his heavy sword at the demon. The demon laughed as it dodged all of Inuyasha's attacks. He shot Inuyasha with another bolt of lightning, this time it was stronger and it pushed Inuyasha onto his back. He convulsed as the current ran through him.

I looked in horror as the demon turned towards me. I fumbled with my bow and arrow, but Shippo jumped from my shoulder to protect me.

"You will not touch Kagome!" Shippo started throwing things at the demon who narrowed his eyes as the objects bounced off of his body. He swept his hand to the side and an electric wave emitted from his hand that sent Shippo flying into the bushes behind me.

The demon smiled at me, but before he could do anything Inuyasha was up again and slicing down onto the demon. He narrowly missed, but quickly turned around and swung again. The demon caught the Tetseiga in his left hand.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. The demon smiled as he ripped the sword from Inuyasha's grasp and tossed it into the forest.

Before Inuyasha could move, the thunder demon grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

Inuyasha struggled to get free. He clawed the demon's arms, but only succeeded in making minor cuts which healed almost immediately.

Inuyasha was gasping for air, and the demon tightened his hold on him.

I positioned my arrow in the bow, but couldn't get a clear shot without the risk of hurting Inuyasha instead of the demon.

Inuyasha's arms fell to his sides and his head tipped back as he fell unconscious.

My eyes teared as I realized Inuyasha might be dead.

The thunder demon tossed him limp body to the side. He hit the ground hard and rolled a few more feet before coming to a dead stop on his back with his arms spread wide.

My sight blurred but I still shot my arrow at the demon. He caught it and crushed it into dust.

Before I could blink the demon was in front of me and I was slammed into a tree with his body shoved onto mine. He smirked down at me and sniffed the air, "Inuyasha's scent is all over you," He tilted my head to the side to look at my neck. I struggled back, but with no avail, "He hasn't mated with you either, but you reek of his scent,"

I gasped as the demon slide his hand down my thigh and back up towards my most sensitive spot, "Inuyasha!" I yelled the only thing that came to mind, "Inuyasha!"

"Your hanyou is gone. I've killed him, and I'm not only going to take his life, but I'll take his intended as well," The demon ripped my underwear away with one swift move.

I yelped and pressed my body against the tree, trying to distance myself from the demon.

The thunder demon dropped my underwear to the ground then found my sensitive area. He dragged a claw over my entrance causing a wave of pain to ripple through my body. I cried out in pain, and the demon responded by reaching around to my butt and pressing me into his finger. He slowly slide into my opening. I struggled to free myself. He pushed another finger into me, stretching me. I gasped at the feeling. He bent his head down and bit my shoulder through the fabric of my shirt. He pumped his fingers in and out of me. The sensations were overwhelming. I hated these feelings that were washing through my body. I moved my leg to kick him, but it forced his fingers deeper into me and his claws scratched at my barrier. I shivered in pleasure and pain and disgust with myself. He bit down harder onto my shoulder causing blood to soak through my shirt. He lifted his head away from my shoulder, and he swiveled his fingers around in me. My hips, involuntarily bucked up against his hand.

"You like this don't you. Well, there is much more where this comes from, but it may not be as pleasing," He smirked and then sent a bolt of lightning directly into me.

I screamed in pain, and collapsed into the demon, loosing my footing as I sobbed in pain. My body numbed.

The demon shoved me onto the ground and tore my clothing off. I was left shaking in pain and exposed to this demon.

He smirked again and dug his fingers into my side. I called out in pain again.

The demon then collapsed on top of me, covering my body with his blood. My eyes widened in shock as I looked up to find Inuyasha in his demon form and his arm soaked with the thunder demon's blood.

"Inuyasha," I spoke softly at first, "Inuyasha!"

He looked down at me and yanked the demon's body off of me and tossed it to the side. He lifted me off the ground and pulled me into his body. He smelt me and frowned, "He has challenged my scent with his. I must restore my scent,"

I looked up at him confused, but I was soon answered with his mouth pressing into mine. My eyes widened in shock, but the drifted closed slowly. Inuyasha is kissing me. This is what I've always wanted. Soon though I felt his hands traveling all over my body. He started to grind his body against mine and he pushed me against him. I felt his arousal push against me and I gasped into his mouth. He took advantage of this and pushed his tongue into my mouth. He tasted of green tea, ramen, and blood. Then I remembered. This isn't Inuyasha. This is his demon form. I don't want Inuyasha like this. I pulled away from him, but he held me firmly over his mouth. He pressed his mouth harder over mine and bit my lip. I tasted my blood and shoved him away. I finally broke the kiss, and before he could pull me back I shouted, "SIT!"

He was thrown onto the ground. I stumbled back, my body tingling from all that it had been put through, "SIT, SIT, SIT!"

With each word his body pushed deeper into the ground. Inuyasha moaned in pain, "What the fuck was that for!"

"Inuyasha you weren't yourself. You were in demon form,"

He looked up at me, the spell wearing off, but the noticed my lack of clothing and blushed and looked away.

I looked down at myself. I was a mess. The thunder demon's blood covered most of my body and it mingled with some of my own.

Inuyasha stood up, but didn't face me. He took off his haori and tossed it in my direction, "Put this on for now,"

I quickly wrapped myself in his haori and indulged myself in his scent which was lingering on the clothing.

"I need to get washed up. You tend to everyone while I go get cleaned up. I don't want them to know what happened," I quickly turned and left with my bag. They can't know what happened. I felt my face flush with shame.

Not too far away was a hot spring. I took Inuyasha's haori off and set it on the ground by my bag. I grabbed some soap and bandages and climbed into the spring.

While cleansing myself my thoughts drifted back to the fight. The demon had said I reeked of Inuyasha. I spend a lot of time with him yes, but is that enough time to make me reek of him? If that were true then I would have smelt like Miroku or Shippo. Then he called me Inuyasha's intended. What does that mean? Then when Inuyasha was in his demon form he said that the demon had challenged his scent. Does this all mean that Inuyasha has somehow claimed me without me knowing it?

I winced as a pain shot through my body. I looked down to where the demon had dug his claws into me. It was still bleeding freely. This wound could be serious, I may need Inuyasha to look at it. I dropped down into the water and watched as the water around my wound turned red. I started to feel light headed at the loss of blood. I stumbled to get out of the water, but the world around me was rapidly fading to black. Before I could make it out of the water my legs gave and I slipped under the water into oblivion.

Everyone is fine. Sango and Miroku only suffer from minor concussions and Shippo is still unconscious, but he'll be fine. It's just that while I tend to them a scent keeps catching my attention.

Kagome is bleeding. I can smell it. She's alright for now though. I turned to wrap Kirara's sprained leg.

Just then Kagome's scent changed. It's mixed with desperation and fear. I jumped up to my feet and raced off to the hot spring she was in.

I reached it, but Kagome was nowhere in sight. Just then I noticed bubbles rising from the depths of the spring. Without another thought I dove into the spring frantically looking for her body. I spotted her unconscious under the water and pulled her up into my arms.

She wasn't breathing when I set her down on the shore. I lift her head up and blew air into her mouth. She started to caught up water and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled softly up at me and reached up and caressed my cheek. I looked down at her in shock. Her arm suddenly fell back to the ground as she lost consciousness again.

I lowered my head a bit to listen to her heartbeat. It was steady and I sighed in relief. Then I looked down to the rest of her body. She had scratches and bruises all over her body, but the two injuries that stood out the most were claw marks that dug deep into her side and a bite mark that left huge gashes in her shoulder.

I bent down to smell the wounds. They won't be life threatening if I can get the bleeding to stop. The only way to do this is by using a bit of inu magic Miyoga taught me when I was younger. I dug one of my claws deep into my own arm; making my eyes water. I willed the tears to fall as I twisted my claw in the open wound. Two tears fell onto Kagome's injuries and the bleeding almost completely stopped. I removed my claw from my wound and wiped the blood onto the grass beside me. Then I reached for the bandages that caught my sight on the water's edge.

I didn't really pay much attention to Kagome's state of undress until I was wrapping her wound which was fairly close to her breasts and each time I wrapped the bandages around her my arm would brush lightly over them. This friction caused her nipples to harden and quiet moans started to escape Kagome's lips as I worked.

I moved faster, needing to get away from Kagome as soon as possible. My increased rate of movement caused my arm to brush her nipples more often which, in turn, caused her to moan more. I smelt her arousal and my hands stilled. Kagome shifted her body a little which caused her legs to separate more and she moved her arms above her head. The small arc in her back caused her breasts to become more prominent.

I looked down at the sight of her arousal. Black curls covering her most sacred area. My demon blood urged me to take advantage of her, but my human heart told me to leave and fulfill my need by myself.

I would have obeyed my human side if Kagome didn't choose that moment to moan, "Inu-yasha. No… don't stop," I smelt her scent peak and noticed the juices leaking from her.

My demon side won and I bent down to lap up her sweet nectar. As I was drinking her up I became more daring as my erection built. I slid my tongue into her and her hips bucked up to meet me. I nibbled at a small nub and Kagome yelled my name out to the forest.

I paused and looked up at her. She was awake. I expected a "sit" and for her to find me disgusting, but instead she smirked and brought her hand around to the back of my head, forcing my mouth deeper into her.

I smiled into her curls before nibbling on the nub again. She moved against my face and I sucked up her liquid seeping from her body.

As I performed these acts on her body she was caressing my ears causing me to harden even more, but it was her moans and cries of ecstasy that brought me over the edge. She came in my mouth and I came in my pants. I collapsed onto her thigh and she collapsed into the grass.

I looked down and saw his silver hair fanned over my leg while we recovered from the heat of our arousals. I had awaken with his tongue in me, lapping at my jewel. At first I thought it was a dream so I egged him on, but as things heated up I realized it was all to real, but I didn't want him to stop. No matter how much I would regret it later on.

I noticed he was still wearing his clothes. He must have came in his pants.

I sat up and Inuyasha did too. I noticed a damp spot on his pants confirming my assumptions.

"I'll understand if you hate me now," Inuyasha's golden eyes looked down to the ground.

"Inuyasha I could never hate you,"

His eyes shot back up to me. I found that my eyes were glued to the dampness on his pants. He saw where my gaze was focused and he shifted a little uncomfortable with my wondering eyes.

"I couldn't help it," He whispered.

"I understand," I wonder how big he is.

"I'll go get cleaned up. You stay here I don't want you moving around too much or you will open your wounds again," I noticed that he had wrapped my side and shoulder.

He got up and took off his under shirt. I watched the muscles in his back ripple while he moved. He started to undo his pants and I looked away to give him some privacy.

I heard the fabric drop and then a small splash as her moved into the water. I reached over and picked up his pants. His seed was staining the inside so I moved to the edge of the water and washed his pants while he washed himself. I couldn't help but think that this was another way for him to make me smell like him. Why though? Why must I smell like him?

There you have it. The first installment of this fic has been made. Now it's up to you to give me some feedback. If there are any questions on what is going on or if you just want to tell me what a great job I've done. (Readers roll there eyes and write flames).

The next chappy will be up sometime soon I hope. Plus if you have been waiting for the next chappy in my other Inuyasha fic then you will be happy to know that I plan on posting that soon too.

Happy reading! R and R.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I got a little carried away with my other fic and neglected this one. Don't worry though, cuz here is the next chappy.

I don't own Inuyasha. My subconscious knows this, but my unconscious just won't believe it.

Rituals

"What is taking Inuyasha and Kagome so long to get back?" Shippo was fidgeting on the ground while he waited impatiently.

"I'm not so sure," Sango answered the questioning kit.

"I hope nothing is the matter," Miroku added while his hand inched towards Sango's behind.

Of course Sango noticed his advances and she narrowed her eyes at his hand. Miroku caught her change of mood and stopped his hand in its place; for the moment of course.

A rustling in the bushes near their camp caught everyone's attention. Inuyasha and Kagome stepped into the clearing moments later. Kagome was limping slightly and Inuyasha was watching her with a slight tint of concern in his eyes.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango walked over to her friend.

"Oh, I'm ok. Just a little scratch here and there," Kagome winced slightly as she sat on her sleeping bag.

"You wince like you are in pain though?" Miroku watched her carefully. He knew that Inuyasha would not have run off so quickly if she had not been hurt seriously.

Kagome waved his remark off, "No, no, trust me, I'm just fine,"

Shippo hopped over to Kagome, "I was worried about you," He snuggled into her side.

Kagome cringed away from Shippo. She noticed her reaction and scooped Shippo up into her arms to hide her injury, "Don't worry Shippo. Inuyasha will protect me,"

"Speaking of Inuyasha, where did he go?" Miroku noticed that Inuyasha was no longer in the clearing with his friends.

The companions all searched their surrounding for a glimpse of red, but could not see any other colors but those of the forest.

About a quarter of a mile away Inuyasha was hunting for tonight's dinner. A distraction was keeping him from focusing though.

He thought back to his and Kagome's intimacy earlier. He didn't know what Kagome would do now that she knew that she made him… well… hot. Inuyasha hoped that she would not realize what he has been doing to her ever since they began their journey together.

Inuyasha shook his head. He had to focus on getting them dinner. The scent of possible prey caught his attention and he ran off in the direction of the unsuspecting creature.

"It's getting dark," Sango broke the silence of the camp.

"I'll start to collect wood for a fire. Shippo will you help me?" Miroku beckoned for the fox boy to follow him.

Hesitantly Shippo slipped out of Kagome's arms and followed Miroku into the forest.

"What do you think Inuyasha is doing?" Sango asked Kagome once the boys were out of ear shot.

Kagome seemed to be pulled out of the depths of thought and it took a while for her to reply, "I'm not sure,"

Sango moved closer to Kagome, "What happened between the two of you?"

Kagome glanced at Sango then looked away quickly, "Nothing really. He just helped me clean my cuts,"

"It's just that he ran out of here so quickly before, so I thought something might be wrong," Sango urged Kagome to tell her the truth.

Kagome didn't answer her. Sango sighed. What was it going to take to get Kagome to tell her what was the matter?

Miroku and Shippo entered the clearing again, each with a bundle of sticks. Soon a fire was raging.

"Well, what should we do for food?" Miroku poked a stick at the fire absentmindedly.

"How about duck?" Everyone turned to find Inuyasha holding two ducks.

"So that's where you went," Miroku looked up at his best friend.

"Yeah, I figured everyone was hungry," Inuyasha tossed the birds next to the fire.

Sango automatically took the animals and began preparing a meal.

Inuyasha brushed his hands off and chanced a few glances towards Kagome. He finally took a deep breath and spoke, "Uh, Kagome can I talk to you?"

She looked up at him, "Yeah, ok," Kagome sat waiting for him to speak.

"No, I mean in private," He shifted his weight from foot to foot uneasily.

"Oh…um…ok," Kagome moved Shippo off of her lap and followed Inuyasha away from their friends.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched the two of them walk together. Miroku was the one to speak, "What do you think happened between them?"

"Inuyasha was probably a jerk and now he is apologizing," Shippo spoke up while making his way towards Kirara's sleeping form.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks of worry; then they looked towards their love sick friends walking towards the sunset.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked as they walked.

"Well, I wanted to know if you had any questions about what happened between the two of us," Inuyasha answered.

"Yeah, I do," Kagome said strongly. Inuyasha jumped a little at the hardness in her voice.

"Um…well…what is it?" He braced himself for her next sentence.

"Why do I smell like you?"

"Well, we do spend a lot of time together. It is only natural for you to pick up some of my scent,"

"No, I smell like you more than anyone else, more than Shippo, and I'm always holding him. Why is that Inuyasha?" They stopped walking and looked each other in the eye.

"Kagome, it's to protect you. I'm the strongest in our group so it's best if you smell more like me. It will keep the lower demons away from you,"

"Yeah or it will attract the higher level demons that want to kill you!" Kagome's anger was getting the best of her.

Inuyasha stepped back from Kagome, "I know, but I hoped they would be preoccupied with killing me than hurting you,"

"Yeah well too bad that theory is shot!" Kagome threw her hands up to emphasize her point.

"That demon thought I was already dead," Inuyasha offered a feeble attempt to defend his decision.

"Oh, so once you're dead you don't mind if I die! After they kill you they will come after me!" She touched her hand to her chest.

"If I can become stronger then you won't have to worry," Inuyasha's eyes shifted to the hand covering her heart.

"That takes too long. Who knows when Naraku will come up with another scheme to get at you? If he kills you and smells your scent on me then he will come after me too,"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Inuyasha raised his eyes to meet hers.

"I want your scent off of me. I don't want to die. I don't want to be a victim again,"

Inuyasha's features softened as sadness overtook his being, "Alright. Within three days my scent will be no stronger than Shippo's on you," He turned to leave, "Is that all?"

Kagome looked away, "Yes, that's it,"

Inuyasha turned and made his way back to camp. Instead of joining his pack on the forest floor for dinner, he just jumped into a tree and spent his night alone.

Ok I know it wasn't long, but at least it is something. R & r and I'll update faster.


End file.
